Marvel Unchained: Spidey
Marvel Unchained: Spidey is an American animated direct-to-video action-adventure superhero film and the fourth installment in Marvel Unchained film series. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Walt Disney Pictures and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, being released on DVD, Blu-ray and digital on TBD 20??. Plot Summary A few months after Peter Parker got bitten by a radioactive spider, turning him into the web-slinging Spider-Man, he faces his biggest challenge yet: a sinister gangster known for his corruptive powers and leading a gang known as the Inner Demons. Full plot The film begins with Peter walking around a park as he is listening to music. Suddenly, a group of thugs break out from prison as a sinister figure known as Alex O'Hirn is waiting for them, heading them to a safe place from the police. Noticing this, Peter heads to stop TBD. Voice cast *Ben Schwartz as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, an troubled teen prodigy who, after being bitten by a radioactive spider, develops superhuman powers that allow him to establish a career as a vigilante to save anyone in danger from TBD. *Danica McKellar as Mary Jane Watson, Peter's rather ditzy childhood friend who is one of the few people who he is friends with as she has a crush on him as well, hence nicknaming him "Tiger", ending up kidnapped and corrupted by Mr. Negative after Peter revealing her that he's Spider-Man. *Hynden Walch as Gwen Stacy, MJ's intelligent best friend and Captain Stacy's daughter who is also in love with Peter, being unaware that he's Spider-Man and tries to make her father proud by giving her best at classes and TBD. * as Martin Li/Mr. Negative, TBD *Maurice LaMarche as Alex O'Hirn/Rhino, TBD *Jason Spisak as Harry Osborn, TBD *Jennifer Hale as Aunt May Parker, TBD *Crispin Freeman as Flash Thompson, TBD *Liliana Mumy as Liz Allan, TBD *Greg Baldwin as J. Jonah Jameson, TBD *Ashly Burch as Betty Brant, TBD * as Robbie Robertson, TBD *Mark Hamill as Capt. George Stacy, TBD *Kate Higgins as Det. Jean DeWolff, TBD *Clancy Brown as Uncle Ben Parker (flashbacks only), TBD *Catherine Taber as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (end credits scene), TBD *Billy West as Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard (end credits scene), TBD Quotes *'MJ:' Wait, before you go, I want to know who's the hero behind the mask. *'Peter:' Seriously, I wouldn't do that. Mainly for your safety. *'MJ:' Please? I swear I will not tell anyone. *'Peter:' Listen, there's no way I'll reveal my identity to anyone. It's part of the hero code. She becomes sad, but then smiles as she has an idea. *'MJ:' (pointing) Wait, that's that over there? *'Peter:' Where? He looks as she sneakily takes his mask off and gasps. *'MJ:' Tiger? You're Spider-Man? *'Peter:' (sighs) Yes. There's a special reason I don't want to reveal my identity. As soon someone finds it, they could be an easy target for any villain I could be fighting. *'MJ:' Oh, I wasn't aware about it. I'm sorry, Peter. *'Peter:' You have to promise me one thing, MJ. *'MJ:' Anything you say. *'Peter:' You have to keep this a secret. Don't tell to anyone. Not Harry, not Flash, not Aunt May and especially not Gwen. *'MJ:' Fine. But there's an extra price to keep my mouth shut. *'Peter:' What do you want? *'MJ:' I need to help you. *'Peter:' MJ, sorry to say this, but you can't. It's too dangerous for someone like you. *'MJ:' Who said I'll be joining you in field? * Transcript Trivia Category:Movies Category:Marvel Unchained